Whispered Promise
by Clairesse
Summary: When the Turks unexpectedly visit Tifa's pub, suspicions arise and hearts are tied in a romance that will influence the future of a certain member of Shinra...But is he really what he seems? ReTi. My first fanfic, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unspoken Words.

The sable haired bartender of 'Seventh Heaven' sighed as she watched a drunken old man stagger around the semi-filled pub. It was only just noon, and already she was in a foul mood. She scanned the large room, trying to anticipate what demands would be made on her in the next half hour, and whether the inhabitants of the pub would stay as taciturn as they seemed now. She certainly hoped so.

Resting one hand on her hip, she busied herself with the task of gently rubbing at a stain on the counter with a ragged cloth.

_When will someone __interesting __come in? _She implored silently.

_All I seem to get in here are musty smelling old men who enjoy their liquor too much for their own good. _Tifa sighed dejectedly.

_Well, I suppose it's good for business…_

Cloud strode down the private stairs from the apartment in which they lived above the bar. Gazing at her, he cleared his throat.

'How's business?'

'All right, the usual, you know?' Tifa gave a wan smile.

Cloud gave a grunt of laughter.

'Looks like it.'

He scanned the tables, hoping to see a new face. When he did not, he turned back to Tifa.

'Listen, I wanted to go into Midgar to buy some of that new 'Heal' Materia. It's just come into stock.'

Tifa nodded her consent. 'Sure. Nothing life changing is going to happen around here, that's for sure.'

Amusement flickered in Cloud's eyes and he made for the door.

'Bye.'

'See you later.'

Tifa turned to serve an old man who was impatiently slapping his hand on the counter.

Suddenly, the door banged open, and out of the shadows stepped four of her former enemies; the Turks. Tifa stared incredulously, dropping the cloth in amazement.

Reno sauntered casually up to the counter, while Rude and Tseng hung back, surveying the smoky atmosphere. Elena carefully closed the door behind them all.

'Hey, Tifa. Long time no see, eh?' Reno drawled, presumptuously sitting on a handy stool, and resting his elbows on the counter.

'What do you want?' Tifa asked warily, suspicion engraved onto her features.

'Hey.' Reno shrugged. 'We're your friends, right? What's wrong with poppin' in for a chat now and then?'

He paused, frowning, and moistened his lips.

'Now you mention it though, I wouldn't say no to a vodka.'

Pivoting on his stool, he motioned to the others.

'Rude, Tseng, what do you want? I'm not even asking you, Elena. Remember the last pub we visited?'

He hesitated for dramatic effect, smirking lopsidedly at the other inhabitants of the pub, who were avidly eavesdropping into the conversation.

'You ordered a sparkling water.' He announced, gloating at the rude sniggers that came from the listeners.

Elena raised one eyebrow dangerously, and glided towards him, her green eyes piercing the sniggering audience, silencing them.

'What's wrong with that? Maybe I _like _sparkling water!'

Reno sighed tragically and shook his head.

'Rude? Tseng?'

'I'll have a beer.' Rude growled.

'Nothing for me, thanks.' Tseng's expression became quizzical. 'Ah…But remember, Reno, _you're _driving.'

Reno winced.

'Okay,' calculated Tifa. 'One beer. Elena, _did_ you want anything?'

'I'll have a sparkling water.' She said firmly, throwing a poisonous glance at Reno.

'Right…So one beer and a sparkling water?'

'You forgot my vodka!' Reno exclaimed.

'_You're _driving.' Pointed out Tifa and Tseng in unison.

That remark sent Reno into a grumpy sulk until Rude and Elena had paid for their drinks.

'So, why are you here?' Tifa asked no Turk in particular.

'Well,' Reno came out of his huffy reverie. 'We have a message from Rufus Shinra. He wants to apologise for everything his company have put you through. Wants to call us even; a friendly truce, y'know?'

'Seems fair enough' Tifa reasoned, a little suspicious. 'But why can't he come himself? Surely you were just employed to do his dirty work; this 'truce' may be no different.'

'Miss Lockhart!' Gasped Reno in feigned shock. 'The President is a very busy man. And besides, we wanted to be generous: right now, we're helping your pub to stay in business!' He giggled as her features contorted into an expression of indignance, and she tried to hit him across the face with the wet cloth.

'Hmph.' She turned away grumpily to prepare the drinks.

As she pulled a veil of ebony hair behind her ear, Reno noticed how easily it yielded under her touch, its many subtle highlights almost glowing, and just how perfectly it framed her fine featured face, setting off the glow of those liquid burgundy eyes.

'Reno… you're off in that world of your own again.'

Reno was jerked unpleasantly from his thoughts by Elena's hand waving across his vision. His deep blue irises lazily followed the hand for a second or two, then he turned his head to look at the small blonde Turk.

'Sorry.' He conceded moodily.

'Mmm.. you have good beer in this place,' muttered Rude, setting down his glass and wiping his mouth.

'The water is good, too.' Elena confessed, smiling shyly at Tifa.

The door creaked open and all eyes came to rest on Cloud. He surveyed the room, scowling when his eyes fell on the Turks.

'Cloud!!' Reno waved cheerily, raising Rude's empty glass to him. 'How ya been?'

Maybe it was over exaggerated, but it was enough to ensure that Cloud would not throw a punch at them when he got within arms reach.

Cloud's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'Fine…and yourselves?' He looked past them, not meeting their eyes.

'Ah, so-so. Can't complain.'

'Good.' Said Cloud frostily, before melting into the background.

Tifa gave an apologetic sigh. Elena smiled knowingly.

While Reno endeavoured to make small talk with Cloud, Tifa took to gazing at Reno, taking in the messy red hair which terminated in a slick ponytail going down his back. She took in the lanky physique and swaggering, playful, cynical attitude. Also the shocking midnight blue eyes that always seemed to have a strange glimmer in them when they made contact with her own.

Suddenly, Tseng spoke up.

'We should be going, that next job, remember?'

They gave simultaneous groans of affirmation.

As three stools scraped back, Rude tossed a coin to Tifa.

'Thanks for hearin' us out.' He grunted, adjusting his shades on the bridge of his nose.

'And not throwing us out.' Reno winked at her, grinning slyly.

'See you another time then.' Elena called. 'We have to get on with this..'job'.'

She made a face.

Tseng coughed uncomfortably. Reno cast Tifa a flirtatious smirk and the Turks headed out of Seventh Heaven.

'When did they come in?' Cloud interrogated her, pacing around the counter.

'About five minutes after you left.' Tifa told him cautiously. She knew what this was leading up to. Cloud would ask why she hadn't thrown them out and an argument would ensue. But the conversation took an entirely different tack to what she had expected as they walked into a quiet storeroom.

'Reno seemed awfully cheerful.'

'Only because you don't know the meaning of the word!' Tifa laughed playfully.

Cloud's face hardened. 'You were being very friendly with him. And you were making _eye contact._ '

'Am I forbidden to look at people that I had only looked at before to aim a punch at? I mean, so what?'

Cloud rolled his eyes. 'No, but you were gazing at him strangely. With admiration, almost.'

It was Tifa's turn to roll her eyes. 'Don't be silly, I wasn't _admiring _him.' She lied through her teeth. 'Maybe it was a masked look of hatred.' She grinned.

Cloud raised an eyebrow sceptically and brushed past her out the door:

'You had better get back to your customers, they're getting impatient.'

End of chapter 1. Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Misleading thoughts

That night, Tifa journeyed up to the room she had claimed when they had moved in, toying with the idea of going to bed. She was very tired; Denzel had not been well the previous night, and Cloud didn't have a clue what to do for him, so she had stayed up most of the night looking after him until he eventually fallen into a fitful doze.

She switched off the main light, and turned on the various lamps dotted around the spacious room to give a warm, comfortable atmosphere.

Drawing the beige curtains, she sat on her bed and pondered the day's events. The Turks really were presumptuous. They could walk easily into _her_ pub, after all they had done? Tifa snorted slightly, stretched, and lowered herself gratefully onto the bed.

There was a loud rap at the window, startling her. Cautiously, she moved towards the curtains which she had drawn less that a moment ago, frowning. She gingerly lifted a side of the curtain, and peered out, half expecting to see a masked assassin staring back at her, and prepared for the worst. Instead, she found herself lost in a pair of deep midnight blue eyes.

She gathered her wits about her and opened the window to let Reno in.

'You climbed up the _drainpipe_?!'

Tifa ogled incredulously as the red headed Turk clambered inside and straightened up, brushing dust from his expensive suit.

'Yup.' Reno said with a certain pride.

An awkward silence fell between them. Tifa shattered it by coughing loudly.

'So… um.. why did you climb up the drainpipe to get to my room in the middle of the night?' she asked tentatively, lowering her eyelashes, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer, and if her suspicions were correct.

Reno took a deep breath.

'Well, Tseng was injured on that last 'mission' of ours…'

Tifa blinked, slightly taken aback. 'Oh.'

'And we were wondering,' the red head continued, 'seeing as you seem to have in built maternal instincts, whether you could look after him while he recovers?'

Tifa bit her lip. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or even more anxious. She couldn't leave Tseng without proper care, but then again, nor could she risk Cloud accusing her of 'fraternizing with the enemy'.

…They weren't their enemies any more.

The Turks were allies, even friends, now, she supposed. Cloud just refused to let go of the past; and if Tifa could cast off from the past, then there was nothing stopping Cloud except blind stubbornness.

Tifa nodded. 'I'll do it.'

Reno grinned. 'I knew you would.'

He flung himself on her bed, stretched languidly and settled down. Tifa frowned slightly, her nervousness increasing with every moment he remained in the room, her mind racing to find a topic of conversation to bridge the silence that had come between them. With a small sigh, she plucked up the courage to ask:

'What exactly are the 'jobs' that the Turks do?'

'Well,' Reno paused in mock thoughtfulness. 'We generally do jobs that the President won't or can't do. We might be involved in some assassinations…' He looked around uncomfortably. 'But we get specimens for the Science Department, deliver messages, strike business bargains, that sort of thing.'

'Oh.'

'A Turk,' he continued, 'needs to have skill. Stealth, physical strength and a silver tongue. Most importantly though, a Turk needs irresistible charm.'

Reno grinned roguishly at her, and Tifa's insides melted.

She smiled mischievously back and Reno reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

'Good.' He crooned softly, looking into her liquid maroon eyes. 'You're getting the idea.'

There was a decisive knock at the bedroom door, shattering the moment.

'Tifa?' Cloud called. 'We need to talk about the money we're earning.'

Tifa sprang from where she was sitting and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 'Agh, I,… I'm not fully dressed… I, um.. hang on!!'

Reno had given a frightened yelp at the knock on the door and was dancing from foot to foot frantically looking for a way to escape.

'The window!' Tifa hissed, pointing.

'Tifa?' Cloud called as he strode quickly in. 'Who are you talking t-'

He froze in his tracks when he saw the eccentric redhead standing behind Tifa. Cloud took a few short, choked breaths before closing in on the frightened girl.

'First, you _look _at him,' (Reno glanced sharply at Tifa) 'And now he's in your _bedroom_?!'

Tifa tried to reason with him. 'Cloud, he came to…'

'Well it's perfectly obvious _why _he came! I just would never have believed it of you. Fraternizing with the enemy. Or _worse_!'

Those words hit Tifa like a physical blow, causing her to take a step back in anguish. Her eyes hardened after a moment and she clenched her fists.

'They aren't our enemies any more, Cloud.' Her voice was dangerously quiet.

Cloud's eyes narrowed. Tifa's tone of voice unnerved him. He decided to end this matter once and for all. Tifa could do and be what she liked, but not in his house.

'Out.' He commanded.

'Okay, okay, I'm going.' Reno said pointedly.

'No. Not you. Tifa. Out.' He pointed toward the door.

'Cloud, this is my house.'

'Our house. Or it was.'

Tifa walked towards him.

'Out!' Cloud spat bitterly.

'Cloud…'

'NOW!!' he thundered.

'Fine!' Tifa shouted, flouncing out the door. She did not bother to take any of her things; she knew she would be back.

Breathing heavily, Cloud turned back to the spot where Reno had been standing. He must have slipped out while Cloud had been arguing with Tifa.

'And stay out.' Cloud muttered, casting a dark look at the curtains fluttering in the night air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Actions speak louder than Words.

The cold night breeze hit Tifa like a barrier as she burst out the front door.

She was breathing in short gasps, not quite believing what had just transpired. _Cloud threw me out._

She had just turned into the dark alleyway adjacent to the bar when a sarcastic, slightly nasal voice emanated from behind her.

'Where are you going?'

'I'd advise you to get out of arm's reach, Reno. I need to punch something and I would rather it wasn't you.'

'So would I.' Reno cringed as he remembered the blows she had dealt him when they were enemies. He ducked as a stone came hurtling out of nowhere.

'Sorry,' Said Tifa. 'I wasn't aiming for you.'

'I'd rather you _were_ aiming at me.' Reno smiled broadly. 'Then you'd be certain not to hit me.'

He laughed as she started to chase him down the deserted, streetlamp-lit road, pausing occasionally to taunt her further, until they both collapsed onto a bench panting and laughing.

'Thanks, Reno.' Tifa gasped.

'My pleasure.' He took her small, gloved hand in his own large, flat one.

Tifa's eyes widened in stunned amazement. She hadn't expected him to feel anything for her, but here was solid proof that he did.

Her eyes met his and something was exchanged in that glance. They mutually lowered their old barriers, and realised that they were free, for now.

Reno's face came closer; she could feel his mint tinged breath on her face, and before she could take in what was going on, they were locked in a firm embrace, lips meshed together, passion flowing freely.

At last they broke apart, each taking a moment to transfer the feeling into permanent memory.

Tifa sighed contentedly, still holding Reno's hand. The cares of an hour ago now seemed to have fled light-years away. All she wanted to do now was to sit here in the Sector 7 slums, hand in hand with Reno, staring up at the star studded sky.

After a while, Reno broke the silence.

'So, I take it you have nowhere to sleep tonight?'

The nightmare of worry returned.

'No…' Tifa averted her eyes.

'Well,' Reno continued, 'I have a couch I could sleep on.'

Tifa looked up hazily. 'What?'

Reno sighed tragically and rearranged his features into that lopsided smirk.

'I. Sleep. On. Couch. You. Sleep. On. Bed.' He elaborated. Tifa's eyes filled with a martyred joy. 'Oh, thank you, Reno!' she exclaimed for the second time that night.

He looked at her in amusement. 'Did you really think I would let you sleep in a bus shelter?'

'Hmm. I'm not going to answer that. It would only offend you.'

It was Tifa's turn to be chased down the road.

'Wait, wait, wait. This is my street.' Reno announced proudly, skidding to a halt as he led Tifa down a shabby alleyway.

Tifa looked around nervously at the dark corners.

'Okay… key.' Reno made a show of searching his pockets, finally pulling out a rusty bronze key and unlocking the door to a small terraced house hidden in the shadows of the night.

The door creaked open and he led Tifa in. The lights glared to reveal a rather messy living room, strewn with newspapers, Shinra documents, and pizza boxes.

'Take a seat.' Reno gestured toward an uncomfortable looking green chair.

Tifa sat, and a cloud of dust rose from the chair, making her sneeze.

'Yeah…sorry about that. I hate having to live in this dump.'

'I thought you Turks were well paid.' Tifa raised an eyebrow.

'Uh, yeah we are, I just haven't had time to go house hunting, you know?' Reno said cynically, sitting opposite her. 'Hey, you know that little group you used to hang around with… AVALANCHE?'

Tifa nodded silently.

'Are they all disbanded now, or what?'

'Um… well, we keep in contact, just in case anything should come up, like having to save the planet again.' She laughed.

Reno seemed slightly irked. 'I see.' He endeavoured to change the subject.

'About tomorrow…there's an important job we Turks have to see to so I'll have to leave you on your own. I'm trusting you won't steal anything or rifle through my stuff.'

'Oh, now I'm not sure you could trust me on that.' She grinned wolfishly. 'Can I come with you tomorrow?'

Reno frowned slightly. 'You're not a Turk.'

'Can I become one, then?'

'Possibly, but you'll have to ask Rufus in person.'

A steely glint entered Tifa's eyes. 'All right then.'

Reno lolled lazily on the couch. 'That's my girl.'

'Who said any thing about me being _your _girl?' she smirked.

The redhead's eyes flew open. 'Bu…but..' he stuttered.

'I was only teasing.' Said Tifa soothingly.

Reno made an odd noise that sounded something like 'tcheh' and recommenced his lazy dozing.

'Well, it's been a tiring day.' Sighed Tifa, rising from her seat. 'I might head off to bed. Are you sure you're all right on the sofa?'

Reno regretfully assumed that this was not an invitation, merely a kind question.

'Yeah. I'm almost asleep already.' Reno groaned and got up slowly. ' You do know that this job tomorrow might be dangerous?'

'I know. I laugh in the face of danger.' Tifa said forcefully. 'At least I'll know I'm helping you.'

Reno smiled cryptically. 'You're already helping by being here.' He opened his arms to offer her a 'goodnight kiss,' but Tifa just smiled seductively at him and went into the bedroom, closing the wooden door gently behind her. Reno was left with his arms open wide, gawking after her.

_She really is something. _He thought laconically as he settled down on the dusty sofa.

_This is gonna be one uncomfortable night, in more than one way._

End of Chapter three. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Silent Farce.

Tifa awoke to the sound of cars roaring past in the distance and to the sound of plates clattering in the kitchen.

'_What _is he up to?' she thought, exasperated.

Reno poked his head around the door. He was still wearing his expensive suit.

'Mmm…what time is it?' Tifa yawned widely.

'Seven o'clock, lazyguts!' Reno grinned. 'Bacon and eggs all right for breakfast?'

Tifa's face lit up. 'Definitely!'

After she had gotten dressed, she went into the kitchen to find a smoking plate of violently charred bacon, and hard-fried eggs; blackened side up. Tifa's face blanched. Reno looked crestfallen. 'My culinary skills were better than usual today..'

Tifa smiled sympathetically. 'Why don't I cook breakfast?' she suggested.

After they had eaten a properly cooked breakfast, Reno informed her that he had been in contact with the other Turks last night and that they were all for her joining. Well, except Tseng, but she needn't worry about him.

Tifa and Reno set off through the crowded streets for the newly built Shinra HQ, for Tifa to talk to President Rufus Shinra.

They climbed the endless flights of stairs up to the President's office. Tifa was extremely nervous. This would mean the start of a whole new life for her; good pay, professional skills… and Reno by her side.

It'll be fine.' Reno attempted to comfort her.

Tifa gave a shaky smile.

Reno preceded her through the white double doors behind which the other Turks and Rufus Shinra were waiting.

She stepped in modestly, and all eyes instantly turned to her.

Elena smiled encouragingly, Rude gave a brief nod, but Tseng stayed stony faced and silent as usual.

In the centre of his bodyguards stood the blonde haired President of Shinra Inc, looking very pristine.

'I hear you wish to join the Turks.' Rufus said primly.

'That's right.'

He gave her a curious look. 'Why?'

'Well,' Tifa had gone through all the reasons in her head last night. 'Firstly; I'm curious as to what they do, secondly; I need a job, third; I want a bit of adventure'

She bit her lip. She could not confess even a hint of her feelings for Reno to these incarnate lie detectors.

'I see.' Rufus frowned in thought. 'Have you had any previous training in spying, kidnapping, setting bombs, or collecting specimens?'

'Um…' Tifa shifted uncomfortably. 'I did help to blow up one or two of your Mako reactors…'

Rufus's lip twitched. 'Mm. Unfortunately, I don't think you have the right experience or training; and besides, if I were to recruit any more members to the Turks they might become…conspicuous. Additionally, there is always the possibility that you are spying for AVALANCHE… Some people just never put aside their old hostilities...'

_That's true. _Tifa thought bitterly of Cloud. 'Is that a 'no' then?' she whispered.

'I'm afraid so.' Rufus sighed in obvious mock regret.

'All right then…thank you for your time.'

Tifa couldn't bring herself to meet the eyes of Reno or any of the others as she paced unsteadily out of the room. A fire of resentment flared inside her. _Some people never put aside their old hostilities! The filthy hypocrite!_

Tifa trudged back to Reno's house. He had left the door unlocked, luckily, so she stomped inside and threw herself on the sofa. After a few minutes, she lookd around blearily to see the pizza boxes and newspapers she had noticed last night still littered acrossthe floor.

She sighed.

_I can at least tidy up for him._

Reno got back at around six o'clock that evening. He surveyed the immaculate house and smirked, but quickly altered his features when he saw the morbid look on Tifa's face.

'It's okay. You can get your pub back. I've been working on an idea.'

Tifa looked up hopefully.

Reno elaborated. 'Go out and buy Cloud something, as an apology. I'm going to make a phone call or two.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Smooth Vortex.

At Seventh Heaven, Cloud had called Yuffie over from Wutai to help run the bar.

'You know, I think I'm on Tifa's side.' Squeaked the teenage black haired ninja.

'You really can't expect her to wait around for you forever. Three years ago, when you were all over Aeris, think how Tifa felt! And when Aeris met her…demise… at the hands of Sephiroth, (three years ago) you went into mourning and haven't let go. You have to let it go, Cloud. A memory is just a memory.'

Yuffie sighed impatiently. 'THREE YEARS!' She slammed a glass on the counter.

Cloud, too numbed by Yuffie's words to argue back, merely forced his features into a pained smile and contented himself with blurting out:

'I do like Tifa... I'm just not ready to enter into another relationship.'

Yuffie rolled her eyes. 'Dilly dally, shilly shally. That's all you ever do, Cloud Strife!

She climbed the staircase to the apartment leaving Cloud to deal with the raucous customers.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. Yuffie's mind argued with itself: _Shall I answer it? No… better let Cloud get it, it might be important. But what if it's not? I'll never find out unless I answer it…_

Yuffie gave in to temptation and picked up the receiver. A charming, slightly nasal voice was on the other end.

'Heyyy… It's Reno, remember me?'

'Hi Reno, this is Yuffie.'

'Yuffie!' Reno almost dropped his phone in surprise.

'Yeah, Cloud called me over from Wutai. Said he needed someone to help in the pub. Vincent wouldn't do it, nor would Cid or Barret. Nanaki couldn't, obviously, neither could Cait Sith or Reeve. I was the last resort… insulting, really.'

Reno let her get on with her ditzy teenage prattle before coming to the point.

'Er… sorry to interrupt Yuffie, but Tifa will be back soon, so…'

'Oh so Tifa IS staying with you then!'

She gave a taunting 'ooo' that irked Reno. 'Yes, she is. Would Cloud take her back, do you think?'

'Trouble in paradise?'

'No, it's just I think that she misses home.'

'I'm sure Cloud would be glad to have her back.'

'Could you ask him?'

'Sure, hang on…'

Yuffie covered the receiver and waited for as long as she thought asking Cloud would take. Then she put the phone to her ear and said in a cheery voice:

'Yep! Cloud says he would be happy to have her back, so long as you don't show your…now what was it…'Pitiful, ugly, miserably pug like face again''

Reno was getting angry now. 'All right then… I'll see Tifa in secret.'

'Aww! That's so sweet!'

'Hmph. Oh! Here she comes! I'll tell her. Thanks, Yuffie. Bye.'

'Bye. Hope to see Tifa soon.'

Yuffie put down the phone and chuckled.

'I do love stirring things up.'

End of chapter 5. Please review, even though this was a short chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Meeting and a Parting

Tifa walked in the door to find Reno just setting down his mobile phone.

'What'd you get Cloud?' He seemed slightly ratty.

Reno stared past Tifa expectantly as if to see a herd of elephants following in her wake.

'This.' Tifa said simply, holding out a single white rose.

'A flower?' Reno looked disbelieving.

'A white rose. The rose is a symbol of love… or friendship,' she added hastily as Reno raised an eyebrow. 'And the colour white is a symbol of repentance, apology, or purity.'

'Ah, I see.' This was news to Reno. 'Anyway, I've been in contact with Yuffie…' 'Yuffie?'

'Cloud called her over all the way from Wutai, believe it or not, to help in the pub.'

Tifa gave a bark of laughter. 'Desperate or what?'

'I know. Anyway, Cloud says he would be happy to have you back, as long as I don't show my 'Pitiful, ugly, miserably pug like face again.''

Tifa let her breath hiss between her teeth. 'That's a bit harsh, surely?'

Reno shrugged. 'Nyah, well, personally, I always thought people bearing resemblance to canines were quite handsome, actually.'

Tifa laughed. This was what she loved about Reno. She stretched lazily, and Reno appreciated the gentle curves of her body.

'Goodness, is that the time?' yawned Tifa as she glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. 'Nine o'clock! I was away for hours!'

'Huh.' Time _had _gone very fast, hadn't it?

'Ah, well. Hey, if it's all right, can I stay here tonight? I promise I'll leave you in peace and go back to my own house in the morning.'

'I'm gonna miss havin' you around, Lockhart.' Said Reno ruefully. 'I don't have to go in to work tomorrow, so you can stay as long as you want.'

'Thanks.' Tifa yawned for the umpteenth time. 'I'm really tired, I might go to bed early tonight.' She stretched. 'Yeah. I'll go now. You didn't seem very comfortable on the couch last night, do you want me to sleep there instead?'

'Nah, I'm fine.' Reno hesitated before opening his arms for the kiss he had not received last night. Tifa gave it to him gladly in a prolonged process, and they finally said goodnight as the clock struck half nine.

Reno did not even attempt to cook breakfast the next morning. He merely slapped some jam on a slice of bread and brought it in to the still sleeping Tifa on a tray with some orange juice.

She was aware of him coming in, but did not open her eyes. When she heard him exit, after feeling his eyes on her, she whispered softly: 'Thanks, Reno.'

Tifa swung her legs out of bed and began wolfing down the bread and jam. She decided she would set off for home that morning; she hated to admit it, but she missed her bartending duties.

Reno walked her to the door of Seventh Heaven.

'Well, this is goodbye for the moment.' He said unenthusiastically.

Tifa blinked back a tear.

'For the moment,' Reno assured her. 'I'll come see you.' He gave her a nudge. 'Now go on, you've missed this place.'

It felt odd to be walking through the door of her own pub, not knowing what to expect.

_Like a customer._ Tifa thought snootily.

She stepped through the door, clutching the white rose, to a mixture of cheers ( from the customers who recognised her) and wolf whistles ( from the newcomers).

Cloud, who was wiping a glass, looked at her in cold astonishment. She stared at him with grim defiance as if to say '_I dare you.'_

Tifa walked nonchalantly over to him.

'This is for you.' She said without much emotion, holding out the white rose.

Cloud took the meaning at once. 'I'm sorry too, Tif. I shouldn't have expected you to wait around for me forever.' He mimicked Yuffie's words. 'I'm just not sure bout Reno. I mean, honesty wise.'

Tifa smiled dreamily. 'You can't expect a Turk to be all honesty and fairy tales, but I think he is a solid enough guy.'

Cloud looked at her in a fatherly way.

'well, if he's good enough for you, then I guess he's good enough for me.'

Upstairs, an eavesdropping Yuffie clicked her fingers in agitation.

'There was meant to be a whole 'Why are you here?' argument that I could have told Reno about! They weren't meant to forgive each other straight away!' she sulked, disappointed. 'It's no fun here. People are much easier to annoy back home in Wutai!'

Tifa closed the bar early and spent the evening talking with Cloud and Yuffie.

Then a thought came to her.

'Cloud…didn't you say for Reno never to show his 'pitiful, miserably pug ugly face' again? Yet now you say he's good enough for me.'

Cloud frowned. 'When did I say for him not to show his face again?'

'Yuffie told Reno that you said that.'

Realisation dawned on her. 'Yuffie!'

But Yuffie had already gone.

Cloud sighed.

_Teenagers…_

End of chapter 6! Please review!

Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Threats and Promises.

Tifa snuggled into her own warm bed and instantly fell asleep.

Outside, a lanky physique was snaking its way up the drainpipe with a sharpened knife in its mouth.

The Turk had noticed Tifa's uncanny habit of leaving her window open, and so, with little or no sound at all, leapt softly through the ajar window and landed, cat footed on the plushy carpet inside Tifa's bedroom.

The red head crept over to Tifa's bedside and raised the knife. He was accustomed to emotional agony, but nothing like this.

'Reno…?' Tifa murmured in her sleep.

The tall, lanky Turk gave a strangled cry and dropped the potential murder weapon to the floor.

'I can't do it!' He gave a choked sob. 'Sack me if you will, sir, but I am unable to fulfil my mission!'

Tifa sat bolt upright in bed, a cold sweat having broken out on her forehead.

'I had a horrible nightmare.' She whispered hoarsely to the darkness.

'It wasn't a nightmare.'

Tifa had to stop herself from screaming when she saw Reno's tear streaked face by the bed.

'I'm sorry, Tifa. The President assigned me to get some information from you, gain your trust, and assassinate you. He believes that AVALANCHE is still a threat, and wanted you picked off, one by one.'

Tifa had to try very hard not to throw up as she realised just how narrowly she had escaped death.

The full, horrible magnitude of the situation hit her.

Reno had attempted to murder her.

Reno, whom she had trusted, even loved in the short time they had been together, had tried to kill her.

He must have detected a hint of her thoughts, because he hastily continued:

'It was a mission, I didn't volunteer for it, I swear!'

Tifa wanted to hurt Reno, to hurt him physically as much as she hurt inside.

She rose slowly from the bed and aimed a hard kick at him. Surprisingly, it hit its mark, sending Reno flying out the open window head first.

He landed with a sickening crunch on the ground below, but somehow managed to get up and stagger away.

Tifa felt immediate remorse in her tender heart. Reno _hadn't_ killed her, putting her before money, before his job, maybe even before his own life.

Yet he had still intended to do it. Why h hadn't was a mystery to her. She picked up the razor sharp knife and threw it after him out the window.

All night she stayed awake, fretting over whether to forgive him, or to give him her full scale hatred.

In the morning, her eyes were red and sore from crying and lack of sleep. She didn't feel like emerging from her room until the sun was high in the sky.

Tifa trudged sullenly into the kitchen to find Cloud closing the back door. Just as he closed it, she thought she caught a flash of vivid red hair.

'An…ahem… anonymous note was left for you.' Cloud said, handing her a silver envelope.

Tifa stared at it apprehensively. She did not want anything more to do with Reno, but a part of her longed to tear the envelope open, to drink in his neat handwriting.

She picked open the envelope and slid out the note inside:

Tifa,

I have been fired from Shinra Inc. for not completing my 'mission'.

Now, I am going to Nibelheim with my substantial fortune to buy a quaint little house I have had my eye on for some time.

I just want you to know, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to love you, I will be there.

Until that fateful day we meet again,

Reno xx

With the note came a lock of flaming red hair,

and a single white rose.

The End.


End file.
